Falling Faster
by Sir Daniel Taylor
Summary: Troy & Ryan have been seeing each other all summer, they're a little more than friends without the emotional baggage of being official. With school starting again, will their relationship suffer, or reach new heights? [Slash] Rated M for future chapters.
1. Prologue

_**TROY**_

Radiant. Radiant was one word to describe Ryan Evans. He carried himself with such dignity, such poise. Such…fear. It's almost impossible not to watch him without being hypnotized. How can someone who seemed so quiet and simple be so…amazing.

I glanced up from my pizza that I'd been playing with for most of lunch period just in time to see him walk into the Caf. Casually dressed, Ryan Evans walked into the Cafeteria with a timid smile, Sharpay grinning for whatever shallow reason walking her regulated 1.5 feet ahed of him. He smiled at me with a slight wave and my heart skipped a beat. I smiled back and stared at him as he nodded at old friends, making sure to keep up with Sharpay.

"He's really something isn't he?" Gabrielle asked innocently resting her head on my shoulder.

I grinned, "You could say that."

Gabbi placed a kiss on my cheek, "You're beyond adorable," she twirled around in her seat to watch him walk, "So when are you going to tell him?"

"Right." I scoffed.

"Oh come on Troy," she stood up and pranced around me in the most flamboyant way possible, "I do declare, you love him, Mr. Bolton!"

I blushed "A little louder, will ya? I don't think everyone in the lunch line heard you."

Gabbi sat in my lap, "Look, I was a good sport about you coming out this summer, but don't expect me sit back and watch you be unhappy. Say something!" she begged.

I sighed and shook my head, "He's too shy. I don't want to scare him."

Gabbi squealed, "That's so cute! You're afraid to hurt him."

I rolled my eyes, "I just don't want to come on too strong, you know? It's one thing when it's the summer, and we're alone. But people might start to suspect and…"

She cut me off, "So just say hi."

I shrugged reluctantly and stood up to approach him, I turned to my left to find him as my journey was cut short.

**_RYAN _**

I haven't seen him since fourth period History. Sure it was only 10 minutes ago, but it felt like an eternity! It's insane how I've almost become dependent on Troy Bolton. Not even so much touching him, but just being near him. Hearing him. Seeing him. Okay and maybe touching him.

This past summer had to have been the most amazing 2 months of my life. I spent just about everyday with Troy. Talking, thinking, holding, kissing…just being. A little after the Spring musical we started hanging out more, when he told me we needed to talk.

Being the paranoid wreck that I am, I thought he was going to tell me he's moving to Czech Republic. Or that he's dying, or can't be friends with me because of Gabriella. I didn't know, I just knew it had to be bad.

But something else happened. Something amazing, scary, uplifting, and terrifying. My entire life changed, because Troy Bolton told me that he liked me. That's he's probably always liked me and couldn't go on without me knowing.

My life completely changed and never went back after that day. I spent every day on cloud nine. Everyday waiting for his call, waiting to hear his voice. After our first date the endless waiting for the phone to ring, was joined by waiting for my doorbell to ring, to see his smile, take in his scent.

Doorbells ringing changed to car doors opening, which changed to standing in front of doors, which led to lips on lips. Everything changed again when it became lips on lips. Almost as if something had been linked between us. I lived for those kisses. I woke up every day, just for one of those kisses.

A few months & a lovesick girl later, school started. And with school starting it became apparent that maybe this paradise was coming to an end. We compared schedules and had 5 of our 7 classes together, not including lunch, so I guess we were pretty lucky.

But it wasn't the same as being alone over the summer. We were at school, with people, and walls. Walls, and secrets, and vicious rumors, and just…fear. A few people knew about us, not that there was officially an us. We agreed that there's no us until we're sure that we love one another. Sharpay & Gabriella understood that they had to keep what they knew a secret, not forever, just for awhile.

I walked into the Cafeteria eyes scanning for him, I found him and smiled, following Sharpay so we could give the nice old cafeteria ladies our weekly diet plans. I myself found it to be rude, but Sharpay was big on having people cater to her every whim. I blame our parents but whatever. Once we'd reviewed everything with Sheila & Eleanor I departed from Sharpay to find him.

There he was…and Gabriella. I smiled at her and began to tap him on the shoulder.

_**TROY**_

"U-uh hey!" I grinned nervously.

He smiled "Hey Troy." I watched him grab a hold of his left elbow. It's one of his habits I picked up on, he did it whenever he felt himself starting to blush.

"How've you been sweetheart?" I asked in an almost whispered tone.

"Great" he answered back in an equally breathy tone.

I nodded smiling, "You wanna get out of here?"

He nodded, and I waved goodbye to Gabbie, who was grinning from ear to ear.

I grabbed his hand and whisked him out of a side exit to a secluded part of the school and crashed my lips into his, "I missed you," I said between kisses.

"I missed you too," he ran his hands through my hair.

I whimpered kissing his neck "This is torture."

He smiled eyes closed, "I know sweetie."

I cupped his face with both hands and raised and eyebrow grinning, "Sweetie? You know I love that." I attacked his neck as he moaned.

"Be grateful," he said tightening his grip on my hair, "I don't just hand out pet names to ever cute brunette basketball star."

"Not even Chad?" I joked.

He laughed, "Not even."

Our fun was interrupted only by the sound of fifth period bell, I groaned. "Damnit."

He smiled, "Don't worry. We've got Chemistry this period."

I shrugged wrapping my arms around him as he wriggled away, I pouted.

"Chemistry's always explosive." He said seductively walking away from me.

I ran after him grinning from ear to ear, "God I love him," I said to myself.


	2. Who Loves You?

**A/N: **This Chapter's longer than the first, of course because the first was simply a prologue. I'm really excited about this story and thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews! I'd really like your input on adding a musical flare the fic. If you don't think it fits in, let me know, if you think it does, then great! I'm taking the first 6 replies, and that's the deciding factor for the rest of the fic. Hope to hear your input, loverlies. ♥

**_Master Aneliath, _**thank you for your blessing. I'd reply back in Star Wars speak if I knew any. _What it do, Obi Wan?_

_**RYAN**_

Troy and I spent fifth period Chemistry holding hands and writing each other back and forth in the back of room. Juvenile but admirable compared to sixth period Calculus trying hard not to hurt Kelsi's fragile little emotions when she asked me to the Sadie Hawkins Dance.

"I love Sadie Hawkins Dances! They seem so modern, the girl asks the guy. It's ingenious!" Kelsi beamed.

I smiled politely, "It's pretty nifty."

"Nifty? That's so adorable! I'm sorry. I didn't mean, adorable. I don't wanna seem like some obsessive school girl." She blushed.

"Don't worry about it. I get that a lot." I joked.

"So, you have any plans for next Saturday then?"

I swallowed hard, "Y-Yeah," I stuttered.

She frowned looking genuinely hurt, "You're not going with anybody are you?"

"No! No no, of course not. I just, have prior engagements."

"Try to squeeze out of them for an old friend? It doesn't have to be a date. Just friends, we'll say you're my escort."

_Escort? So we're prostitutes now?_ "I don't know Kelsi, it's pretty important to Tr-" I paused, "You know what? I think I can." I smiled. Troy would want me to go with her, to make sure things seem normal, besides, he's probably going with Gabriella.

Kelsi squeed and flung her arms around me, "I can't wait! I'm wearing a really cute 50's ensemble, even a matching sweater! You should wear a sweater vest, but who am I kidding? Your sister is Sharpay of course you'll look goo-"

Yes, she did spend the rest of the period rambling about what we'd be wearing, how we'd get there, and so on, and so forth. It's Kelsi, I'd expect nothing less. My only salvation from her incessant talking was the bell for Seventh period, Theatre at last.

_**TROY**_

I practically ran from fifth period Gym to the auditorium, I looked around expecting to see the old gang, but there was only Ms. Darbus, I groaned and took a seat in the far corners of the auditorium to avoid the first day rush of freshmen mistaking "Auditorium" for "Gymnasium". I don't think they're dyslexic, just nervous. I hope so anyway.

"You took my innocence away, I never had a chance to, you broke me in with your mistakes, well thanks for the breakthrough!" Sung a voice that could only belong to my Ryan.

I followed him as he twirled down the isles oblivious to the world, I got close enough to take out one ear as the song finished, "But the best of me, stayed." I whispered into his ear.

He turned around to meet my smile and kiss me gently "Hey you,".

"Lindsay Lohan? So early in the day?" I took his hand and twirled him.

"A little birdie told me Kelsi wrote the Winter musical already," Ryan danced around me.

"Mmhmm," I replied watching him move rhythmically to whatever was playing in his head.

"And she's using a lot of commercial music," Ryan winded his hips slowly, "Not sure why,"

I smirked, "If you're going to be dancing like this I don't have a problem,"

Ryan smiled and kissed me on the cheek before making his way on stage to dance more as students filed in.

Gabriella flung herself at me, "Hey stud!"

I smiled, "Hey beautiful."

"How was your make out session at lunch?" She asked in a hushed tone.

"None of your business," I teased.

She smiled understandingly and watched Ryan dance, "He can really move."

I nodded, "That he can."

"Thespians of East High School! Your director, has arrived!" Announced Ms. Darbus dramatically.

I rolled my eyes in unison with the upperclassmen, watching the frosh shudder.

"So many fresh faces! I'm so delighted! Now, to pick out the weeds and help those of you with potential bloom!" She swiftly carried herself down the isle and on stage, "My darling, darling Mr. Evans!"

Ryan smiled and sat down legs dangling from the stage.

_So Cute._ I thought having a seat in the front row as Ms. Darbus began her first day lecture.

_**RYAN**_

"This young man, is exactly what you all should thrive to be! Of course, not to outshine the talents of Mr. Bolton," Ms. Darbus waved her hand in Troy's direction, "Stand up Troy, introduce yourself."

He groaned and got up, "Hi, I'm Troy Bolton and, yeah. That's it I guess," I giggled at his adorable shy side, which was rare to see.

"Ms. Montez, Ms. Evans you too,"

Gabriella stood up and introduced herself, as glowing and bubbly as always, Sharpay hadn't arrived yet.

"Ms. Evans?" Ms. Darbus scanned the large auditorium, there was a loud shriek and the front doors of the Auditorium boomed violently.

I spoke too soon.

Sharpay stormed in looking positively peeved, "They had me scheduled for Lacrosse. ME! In a uniform! I detest this school." She rambled and took her seat on stage next to me as I pretended to listen.

"Well, everyone," Ms. Darbus cleared her throat to quiet Sharpay, "That would be Ms. Evans, as, painfully present as ever." She smiled politely.

Kelsi took the stage to explain this years Winter musical, it's called "Who Loves You", and she'd written it with the upperclassmen stars in mind. She made copies of all the commercial songs that would be used in it, ranging anywhere from Lindsay Lohan to Kelly Clarkson, auditions begin in a month and we can pick up script drafts first thing in the morning.

Sharpay & I joined Troy and Gabriella in the audience as time went by and we reviewed parts for the lead roles, two male and one female, which really cancelled competition between Tory & I. We secretly agreed that Sharpay was much more fit for the role of Jennifer than Gabriella but kept quiet to avoid drama.

When the last bell of the day rang Troy offered to give Gabriella and I a ride home so Sharpay could spend time with Zeke. We dropped Gabbi off before heading to his place to spend time of our own together.

After a few hours of him pummeling me in _Need For Speed_, I decided to cook for us, I made a nice Italian dish involving chicken, cheese, spaghetti sauce, and breadsticks, enough for his parents to enjoy when they got home as well.

After feeding our face and watching old Power Rangers VHS' in his den, we decided I should probably get home, he dropped me off and kissed me innocently before driving back home. I sat on my porch for awhile reflecting on our day.

To be honest this whole secrecy thing wasn't that bad. It was actually kind of intriguing. After a few mental flip flops I ruled in favor of keeping things the way they are and headed inside.

My parents were in the living room playing board games with our little brother Daniel, and Sharpay was still out with Zeke, I realized it was only about seven, but Troy probably had homework. I floated upstairs and into my room and stood against the inside of my door smiling to myself, I locked the door and retrieved a shoebox from under my bed, filled with memorabilia of this past summer.

_I can tell you things nobody knows  
I've been everywhere nobody goes  
Nothing gets me off the way that you do  
You drive me crazy when you step in the room_

Something about your lips  
Something about your kiss  
Something about your eyes  
Keeps ya on my mind  
Thought it was nothing  
Turns out it's something  
Your the one who keeps me up ever night!

Whoooo, whoooo...  
Who loves you?  
Whoooo, whoooo...  
Who loves you?

I think I do  
Ya, ya  
Well I think, I do

You crawled under my skin  
And I feel ya there  
Your with me all the time  
You come everywhere  
But when I needed space  
I push you away  
But then I want'chu back  
Your hard to erase

Something about your lips  
Something about your kiss  
Something about your eyes  
Keeps ya on my mind  
Thought it was nothing  
Turns out it's something  
Your the one who keeps me up ever night!

Whoooo, whoooo...  
Who loves you?  
Whoooo, whoooo...  
Who loves you?  
Whoooo, whoooo...  
Who loves you?  
Whoooo, whoooo...  
Who loves you?

I think, I do  
You're hard to fucking erase!

Who, who, who...  
I think I do  
I think I do

Who, who, who, who...  
I think I do  
Who, who, who, who...  
Who! Who!

I can tell you things nobody knows  
I've been everywhere nobody goes  
Nothing gets me off the way that you do  
You drive me crazy when you step in the room!  
Who, who, who, who...  
Who loves you?  
Who, who, who, who...  
Who loves you?

Whoooo, whoooo...  
Who loves you?  
Whoooo, whoooo...  
Who loves you?

I think I do  
Who loves you right?  
Who loves you right?  
I Love you  
I think I do...  
Who loves you

I think I do

Who loves you!  
Me!

I closed the box and got ready to bed, smile glued to my face.

_I could get used to this._


	3. Dancing Alone

_**Troy**_

The weekend following the first week of school was, less than eventful to say the least. Ryan & I worked together on songs for Winter musical at his place, and Sharpay of course never left our side. Well, my side I suppose.

I've got to hand it to Kelsi, for someone who supposedly can't "appreciate" modern music she's got great taste in it. Even if my voice doesn't agree…?

"_We built it up to_-" my voice cracked, "Shit." I sighed in frustration and began again, "_We built it up, to watch it fall, like we meant nothing at all._"

Ryan giggled in the threshold of his living room, "Tone deaf much?"

I threw my script at it, "Sorry, I'm not used to singing sappy love songs I've never heard. Especially not ones by Nick Lachey." I spat.

Ryan walked swiftly over to the entertainment center, "Lucky for you," he pressed a few buttons and spun around, "I've heard it. And I'm pretty amazing at singing sappy love songs."

I laughed and listening to Ryan's voice, it sounded almost too sweet to be singing such a regretful song.

"_But no matter how I try, I can't hate you any-more."_ He finished in a soft vibrato, taking a seat in my lap.

"You're amazing, you know this right?" I raved holding him to me.

"Or so I'm told." He replied nuzzling his face into my hair.

"Mmm, I like when you're this close to me."

"I like when I'm this close to you."

I titled my head up and my lips brushed his, and placed his hand on my lower abdomen, "I **really** like when you're _this_ close to me."

Ryan grinned and moved his hand lower giving me a light squeeze, "Work now, play later." He teased.

Ryan hopped up and returned to the entertainment center, "Come on, just…read along."

I sighed in defeat and rose, "I know the lyrics, they just don't sound right."

He walked over to me and wrapped him arms around me from behind, "Make them sound right." He whispered in my ear.

I turned him and around and grabbed him by the waist, holding him close, "_An empty room can be so deafening," _I let go and spun him around, _"The darkness makes you wanna scream,"_ I pulled him close arm wrapped around him from behind, "_It drives you crazy"_ I sung softly into his ear.

I sung, and we danced through out the rest of the song. It was kind of bittersweet, dancing to a song about a guy crawling back to someone who supposedly hurt him so bad. But it was okay, because we danced. Everything's always alright when we dance.

**Errr…I don't even know if I should continue. I haven't written in so long. ******


	4. The Dancer & The Lawyer

**RYAN**  
It'd been three weeks since Kelsi had asked Ryan to the dance. Three weeks of Troy not mentioning the dance, and three weeks of Troy not stressing over his lack of formal clothing. Yes, three full weeks of the impeccably bold Ryan not breathing a word of the dance to his beloved. He couldn't tell Troy he was going to the dance with someone else, not that he _could _go with Troy—either way the situation seemed entirely unfair to him, and he didn't want to hurt Troy's feelings. Not face to face, anyway. Instant messages are always guilt-free.

prettyinpinstripes: So, Kelsi asked me to the Sadie Hawkins dance.  
sirbolton08: did you say yes  
prettyinpinstripes: ….yes.  
sirbolton08: oh? have fun, then!

Ryan read the instant message four times. 'Have fun'? It seemed obvious that Troy obviously had trouble expressing jealousy through a keyboard, but Ryan decided not to push his luck.

prettyinpinstripes: You're okay with it?  
sirbolton08: yea! well I guess. i'm gonna be pretty bored that night, but if it's what you want then go for it.  
pretyinpinstripes: What I want? Hardly!

_What I want, is to see you scaling a large building downtown screaming in rage at the thought of me dancing with someone else! _Ryan thought to himself.

**TROY  
**Troy sat at the breakfast nook, consuming twice his weight in Frosted Flakes. He didn't mind Ryan going to the dance with Kelsi. Friends takes friends to dances all the time, and it's not like he had any claim on Ryan. I suppose they're more than friends but, nothing is concrete until the declaration. No matter how badly Troy wanted the security of knowing what's his is **really **his.

sirbolton08: then y did you say yes?  
prettyinpinstripes: Well, I figured you'd be going with Gabriella, and you would want me to go with Kelsi. You know, keep things normal?  
sirbolton08: normal for who?? let's be honest babe, you're far from normal  
prettyinpinstripes: Lucky for you. Anyway, I can cancel. I don't want you to spend the night of the dance alone!  
sirbolton08: don't be silly! have fun with kels. i can't ask you to miss a dance for me.  
prettyinpinstripes: You're not asking, I'm offering. Besides, I only dance with you.  
sirbolton08: lol! how sweet.  
prettyinpinstripes: I mean that.

Troy smiled, Ryan wanted this as much as he did. There's obviously a few measures of exclusivity, how could one more hurt?

sirbolton08: alright, then. i promise to make it up to you. my parents are chaperoning the dance, so we'll have the place to ourselves.  
prettyinpinstripes: Sounds like a deal to me. Are we still on for lunch?

Troy glanced at the clock in the kitchen to find that it's nearly noon, and he's still lounging around in his underwear and eating cereal. He promised Gabriella and Ryan he'd take them to_ Choi_ for lunch, some chic restaurant in North Valley. He never understood the fairer sexes obsession with fancy eateries, food was food and as long as it wasn't painful to get rid of, it didn't matter where it came from. But he endures them, because knows Ryan enjoys the finer things.

sirbolton08: of course. i'll swing by in an hour?  
prettyinpinstripes: I'll be waiting! :D  
sirbolton08: wear something pretty ;)  
prettyinpinstripes: I'll put on my best Sunday dress!  
sirbolton08: aw, well if you must…but I really wanted to sit at the same table as you. oh well!  
prettyinpinstripes: Lol! Goodbye, Troy.  
sirbolton08: ttyl ry.  
**prettyinpinstripes has signed off.**

**RYAN**

Ryan twirled around in his father's office chair, he'd been dressed for hours, but he didn't have the heart to tell Troy, who was probably sitting around eating cereal in his underwear like a clueless, forgetful, adorable jock. _Choi _was Ryan's favorite place for lunch in the South West, but his parents never approved of the casual approach to service, so he was only able to return once he'd gotten his license.

He wasn't sure that Troy was too fond of it, but he never seemed _too_ bothered by it. Besides, Ryan had told Gabriella all about it, and she'd been dying to go, so Troy thought we'd make a friend-date of it.

The blonde boy emerged from the plush leather and glided across the foyer to kill time. He decided he'd work on some choreography for the musical. Ryan would be auditioning for the role of Jasper Cleve, a witty bubbly aspiring dancer who finds an unlikely confidant in Tim Presley, an aspiring lawyer with big goals and little time for the arts. Jasper and his best friend Jennifer work to open Tim' eyes to the arts, and the beauty of music and at the end, two of the characters fall in love. Kelsi only provided the first act of the play to those auditioning, and vowed she wouldn't reveal who falls in love until the final cast has been chosen. The story seemed sincere enough, a little cliché, but Ryan trusted Kelsi. Kelsi… he hates that he'll have to disappoint her, but he did warn her he had prior engagements. She'll understand, right?

Ryan focused his attention on a midtempo arrangement by Britney Spears, named "Unusual You". In the scene, Tim begins to see Jasper as more than some strange kid with his head in the clouds, he see's a vision behind Jasper and the way he dances. Ryan smiles to himself, it seemed as though the role had been molded perfectly for him. He was pretty sure it actually had, but probably not. After all, Kelsi is holding open auditions. Anyone could audition for the role, and who knows, maybe they'd be a better fit than Ryan!

He shrugged off the thought, the drama clubs probably not getting any larger this year, and who wants to play the best friend? Jennifer would probably fall in love with Tim, even though Jasper's probably been in love with Jennifer for as long as he could remember, and in the end he'd remain the best friend, while Jennifer & Tim rode off into the sunset. He grinned, Kelsi had a twisted idea of 'happily ever after', but he had to admit— it's real.

**TROY  
**Troy drove slowly up the long winding driveway to the Evans' estate. It wasn't long ago that the lawn staff would grimace at the beat up white truck, but now they greet Troy with warm smiles and other simple gestures of acknowledgement. Ryan's parents were hardly any different, though they tried harder to be civil.

They knew Troy would be someone important some day, and were genuinely polite people. Troy came from money too, but not nearly as much as the Evans'. His late aunt left him a hefty trust fund, it's not something he talks about very often because it's not important to him.

He figures he'll make his own fortune when he's an NBA player. Not that money is what's driving him to the NBA. He wants to play basketball professionally. Sure, it would be fun to major in Drama, but it wasn't practical for someone in Troy's position. An athlete should major in something generic, like Business. Something that wouldn't distract him from what mattered most—the game.

Now Ryan—that's someone who was BUILT to be famous. Ryan had applied to Julliard to study dance and drama. He pressed for Troy to apply as well, and he did. Troy doesn't expect to be accepted, and even if he is, his first choice is always UC Berkley. But if anything happened with Ryan, if things…advanced, Troy would drop Berkley without so much as a blink. He'd already decided that if given the option to be with Ryan forever, exclusively, he would jump.

But the chances of that were slim. Ryan wasn't big on commitment, and as much as Troy _did _love Ryan, he wasn't sure he could ever **tell** Ryan. See, Ryan's a bit of a cynic. If you can't prove you're in love, you shouldn't claim to be. Troy could tell Ryan a thousand times over, that without him the world would cease to turn, and all the world's music would turn to static. Troy could explain how day would melt together, forming a permanent Monday, and his heart would stop beating. Troy would live on, but his heart would stop—he'd effectively be a zombie.

Troy could write an epic poem, seven hundred pages long and Ryan wouldn't believe him. Not until Troy sacrificed something to prove his love. But Troy wasn't rushing it, he'd have time to figure it out. Someday. Today was Ryan and Gabriella's day. He and Gabriella broke up months ago, but she's still the most important girl in his life, and his best friend if nothing else. Troy couldn't help but act gentlemanly towards her, and sometimes her exuberant affection made him uncomfortable, but beneath it all, he knew Gabbi was just happy for him, and Ryan. Happy that they were hapy, at least.

**A/N: **I want to make the lunch date really involved, so I'll save it for the next chapter. It's been nearly two years since I updated this last, and I apologize for that but things just got so crazy! Anyway, I'm taking up Creative Writing in school, and I figured I should get back to my fan fiction. Sorry if this chapter feels disconnected, but it's been so long since I've written Ryan/Troy. I promise I'll get my groove back. :D


End file.
